User blog:RusherDelenaAnimeBookLover247/lost
Chapter One Hey, guys! Here is chapter 1 Enjoy When I was born, the Fates have foreseen that me and my twin brother would be a great help in the future. But Zeus would try to get us killed, so they decided that me and my brother needed to be separated. So they ordere d a goddess to kidnap me. I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was four years old. It was recess and I was playing tag with my brother in the school playground. Since it was hot, it didn't take a long time for my four year old body to get drained out from the heat. So, I walked to the water fountain by the door. When I got there I looked for the foot stool that they had for us because we couldn't reach the button to get the water. But when I looked around, I didn't see the foot stool anywhere. So tried to reach it as far as I could, but my little hands couldn't touch the button. As I tried reaching for the button, a lady comes up to me. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a cloak that covered her face. "Do you need help little one?" asked the lady I looked up at the lady. "Yes please." She brings her arms up to my waist and pulled me over the water fountain. I pushed the button and let the cool refreshing water come to my lips, and into my mouth. After I was done, the lady clasped me around her arms and took me away from the fountain. I tried to scream as loud as I could, but no one heard me. And then everything went black. When I woke up I was somewhere else. I was lying on grass and I couldn't recognize where I was. I was alone in the middle of nowhere. I started to cry. I wanted to wake up and find out that this was all but a bad dream. That my brother would wake me up. Wait I thought I can't remember my brother's name. I tried to think of what he looks like. I can't even remember that ether. How about mom? I tried to think as hard as I can, thinking about everything about her. No No this can't be happening I can't lose her too. I started to cry even more. Everyone that I knew has been taken away from me. I look down and I see a bracelet on my arm. It was gold with charms of a sword, a sign that I couldn't tell Ω, a bow and arrow and another sign I don't know. As I look at I remembered that It was a gift from my father on my 3rd birthday. He said to wear it no matter what happens and to never take it off. I never understand what was the big deal over a bracelet, but my mother made sure I'd wear it. And now it's the only memory I have of them My crying stops when I look and I see I a big dog. It was big and black with streaks of silver. She looked straight at me. (AN: she's 4 she wouldn't know what a wolf was and I don't know what Lupa looks like) My body starts to shake in fear Nice doggie, please don't hurt me I thought as I slowly back away "It's ok cub I won't hurt you." the dog said in a woman's voice My eyes widen I might be four years old. But I know that dogs can't talk. The dog come closer and nozzles my face. My body stops shaking. "Who are you and where am I ?" I asked The dog looks over at me "I am Lupa and this cub, is your home for now." She said Tears start to drop in my eyes. "Don't worry cub, you will find your family someday." she reassures me "But first, I must train you." she walks toward some building I get up and follow her Well that's the end of Chapter 1 It will will take while for Chapter 2 I'll upload it when it's done I bet your wondering who Isabel's father is right ? :P Category:Blog posts